Diary of a newbee
by Emkenchildofthevoice
Summary: ** set as diary extracts. Rupee is a new trainee nurse at Holby. she gets paired with Fletch as soon becomes aware of his separation from his wife. will she piece together that Fletch was having an affair with Tess? How will her relationship, personally and professionally change as she gets to know and understand him more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Rupee, and this is my diary. I hate writing but my mum bought me this, as it's my first day at my first job and I think she wants me to write about it.

So I think I should fill my first page with some facts about myself.

Yes, my name is Rupee as in Indian money, and a source of income from the legend of Zelda games. My mum was a big fan of Zelda hence my name.

I've just started university here at Holby. I'm studying to become a nurse.

I'm 23 years old and still single.

I've just gotten a part time job in the A&E department here at Holby.

Ok I know I'm gunna sound lame, but this is my diary and no one apart from me will see this but, I write fan fictions. I write about waterloo road as this is my fave programme on TV at the moment.

Oh well, enough rubbish about me. This diary isn't going to write itself…


	2. Day ONE

DAY ONE.

So, I began work this morning. Met my boss, Tess, and the ED boss Zoe (she has a nice taste of shoes!)

So then I got taken to meet the rest of the staff.

Jamie and Robyn who have only just qualified as nurses.

Lilly, Dr Ashford, Charlie, Ethan, Caleb (Cal, the brother of Ethan), Rita, Louise and Noel the receptionists, Max the porter (Robyn's stepbrother), Big Mac, Dixie, Jeff, Iain and Norman the paramedics.

Finally I met Adrian who is going to be my mentor through my time here at Holby.

Once I had met all of the staff (who all seem friendly!) I was taken to the staff room and shown where the scrubs are kept. You have to get changed in the staff room, which I'm uncomfortable about because anyone could walk in as you are getting changed, but oh well.

Ii suppose the rest of the morning went pretty smoothly, I just shadowed Adrian and mainly orientated myself with equipment.

At lunch I bought a sandwich from the café and had a chat with Tess, who was trying to find out more about me.

This afternoon I had a meeting with Adrian who told me to call him Fletch. He told me about how things roll here at Holby and how working here was fun.

I finally came home- woooo. It's been a long day so I'm going to have an early night and write a chapter of my fanfiction.


	3. DAY FIVE

DAY 5

So I've been in the job a few days now. I'm loving it! I've made lots of friends, and helped so many people in a short space of time.

Tonight I went out for a celebratory drink with fletch and some of the staff to celebrate my first week in the hospital.

I remember walking into the bar, and looking around. Fletch came over and hugged me.

'Congratulations' he said, the proud in his voice. I turned around and saw a few of the other members of staff, Ash, Lilly, Tess, Robyn and Jamie.

I've never had friends let alone ones that I can go out with. Anyway a few hours passed and people began to drift away home. I sat at a table waiting for the cab company to ring me saying they were outside. Fletch came over.

'So who's the lucky fella?' he asked, as he saw me looking at my phone.

'Dunno, some bloke from the cab company' I giggled back.

'Ah so your single?' he asked me.

'Yeah I am, what about you then nosey?' I asked back, not expecting the reply.

'Married, well in the process of divorce. Got 3 children too.'

I looked at him, and thought he didn't look old enough to be married with 3 children.

'You're getting a divorce?' I asked sympathetically.

'Yeah, I cheated on her, don't judge me. My marriage was complicated I don't want to talk about it' he said cautiously 'so why a pretty young lady like you, do you not have a boyfriend? Do you float on the other boat if you get my drift?'

'Are you calling me a lesbian? I only have extremely short hair, because I shaved it off for charity! Don't judge a girl by their looks!' a said back.

My phone then rang and I answered it. About 5 mins later I came back to the table.

'Just my bloody luck that the cab company can't come for another 2 hours' I mumbled to myself and fletch overheard.

'Come on get your stuff I'll take you' he said as he pulled out his car keys, I'm heading that way anyhow.

He dropped me off and I gave him a hug.

'thanks for the random chat earlier' he said to me as I got out and watched him drive off into the moonlight.


	4. DAY EIGHT

DAY 8

So I've not been on shift since before the night at the pub a few days ago. I don't know how I'm going to face Fletch again. I just feel so awkward after the conversation that we had. Anyway I will keep professional around him. I just can't understand him, he's just a bit weird saying thanks for the conversation? Ok then!

I went to the office this morning and began to get changed the door opened, and I'm lucky. It was only Fletch and I had my shirt on, 5 mins later and I would have been topless haha.

'erm morning' I said awkwardly as a grabbed my scrub top and placed it on my body quickly.

'Oh I'm sorry' he said shyly to me as he placed his stuff into his locker

'Are we ok, you know after the other day? I didn't mean to imply that you were a lesbian'

'Its fine, can we just forget it and start again?' I said to him

'Yeah I agree' he said. I walked over and gave him a hug.

'So today we will be in cubicles' he said to me and we both left the office.

The rest of the day was pretty busy. I worked closely with fletch well until about an hour after lunch when he disappeared. I went around asking people if they had seen him, but no one had.

I wandered aimlessly for about an hour or so looking for him I know that I'm not allowed to be left alone with a patient without him until I pass my induction period.

I wandered back to cubicles and found an empty on, in which I closed the curtain around and sat down on the bed.

That's when I heard it.

'Yes yes ahhhh mmmm fuck me! Harder HARDER!'

It was a voice that I recognised and it was coming from the cubical next to me. I couldn't put my finger on the mystery voice that was busy having intercourse in the next cubical, so I poked my head slyly around the curtain so that I wouldn't be seen and…

Ohhhhh myyyyy daysssss!

Fletch was at it with… TESS BATEMAN! But but, she is my boss and they are having sex at work! I'm just completely shocked.


	5. DAY EIGHT CONT

Day 8 continued

Ah the shock has hit me so hard, I mean really? Oh well. I had never expected that from him of all people, not at work anyway! I mean, I knew about his affair but never thought that it would be a woman at work! Anyway I hid in the cubical for a little while, to keep out of the way of other members of staff. But I must have fallen asleep, as I was woken up by him….. Fletch.

'Where did you get too after lunch? I was looking for you' he lied and he was so good at it. If I didn't know his secret, then I would have believed him.

'I was looking for you,' I said to him I decided telling him that I knew he was shagging the boss was a conversation for a different day.

'Oh well,' he replied 'the shifts over now, so do you want a lift home?'

'Yeah if you don't mind,' I said to him. It was becoming a regular occurrence that he was giving me a lift home, which helped me a lot I've saved so much on bus fares.

I climbed into his car and he drove me back and parked outside my flat.

'Thanks a lot!' I said as I leaned forward to hug him. He hugged me back and then pulled apart looking at my face he placed both of his hands on either side of my face and stared into my eyes, leaned it and locked his lips tightly against mine.

I don't ever remember a time when I have been so frightened, yet this felt so right! I kissed him back. His hand left my face and began rubbing my thigh. I pulled apart.

'What about Tess?' I accidently asked him

'How do you know that?' he asked back, and then clicked on. 'You heard us this afternoon making love didn't you?'

I couldn't look at him, so I shied away, his hand still on my thigh.

'It was break up sex, nothing more'

'I don't want to be your back up plan!' I said firmly

'You're not, that's why I broke up with Tess, I love you and want to be with you!'

I gave him a horrified look, and then got out of the car. 'Fletch I love you too, but I need time to think, I'll call you,' I said as I ran into my house.

I knew I liked him too but wasn't comfortable with the fact that he had just been making out with his boss less than five hours ago.


End file.
